


Kairos

by deathwailart



Series: Dragon Knights [OLD] [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, High Fantasy, Oral Sex, Post-Wedding, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kairos<br/>(n) the perfect, delicate, crucial moment.</p>
<p>The wedding is wonderful but after all the pomp and circumstance of a wedding between two races who are finally at peace, all Tanis and Ilea want is to have time to belong to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

It's a long night of feasting and drinking and toasts before Brynjar finally decrees that the feasting is at an end for the newlyweds and that perhaps it's time to let them leave. Tanis buries her face in her hands at the laugh echoing around the room, glad to see that Ilea is doing the same. It's not that she's embarrassed about sex and everyone here over a certain age knows that that's what's about to happen but having it announced in any sort of way makes her want to sink under the table and die of embarrassment. Of course that prompts a round of 'one last toast to the brides and heroes' before they can finally leave and tradition – shared tradition for once – dictates that there is a whole procession to lead them to their chambers. A mix of elves and humans and a few nymphs lead them along, everyone laughing and a handful of nomads singing a song Tanis is glad is too garbled for some of them to understand, including Ilea. Tanis knows the song from Jormsen, a very bawdy retelling of an old ballad and she's blushing by the time they're pushed into their chambers, the doors 'barred' until she pushes Ilea up against them with enough of a bang that they all cheer and the song picks up again, fading even as it echoes down the hall.  
  
They're finally alone, Ilea raising an eyebrow because Tanis probably could have explained this bit to her but when Tanis opens her mouth, all she does is laugh until she has to stagger back and sit on the bed, laughing so hard she's crying. It sets Ilea off and thank Solace everyone is gone because she doubts this is how they think a wedding night should go. Or maybe this is how it's meant to be – all the stress and excitement that have built up that they need to let out. Tanis has to wipe tears from her cheeks when she can finally breathe again and her stomach hurts, her cheeks feeling too tight. She glances up to see Ilea doing the same before she catches sight of her hand and the ring, her smile giddy.  
  
"Can you believe it?" She asks as Tanis gets to her feet again, ready to pick up where they left off now they're alone and some of the nerves – stupid, pointless nerves when they've already been together so long and are hardly coming to the marriage bed as inexperienced virgins, not when they know each other as well as they know themselves – gone.  
  
"I can," she replies even though she knows Ilea is probably expecting something a little more romantic. "All that waiting to get to this point? But at the same time, I never thought we would have all of this." She joins their hands, admiring the white and blue sheen of the moonstone on her ring as she compares it to the snowflake obsidian set in Ilea's. They're impractical rings, they'll get in the way of weapons and it's a strange foreign weight compared to the small, light rings Tanis at least wears with blessings and charms engraved on them.  
  
"I think," Ilea says, leaning closer, squeezing their joined hands with her smile smaller and more shy, "that you should kiss me."  
  
Tanis is only too happy to oblige, not letting go of Ilea's hands as she leans in, almost teasingly slow and gentle, just a light brush of lips until Ilea growls, pulling her hands free and hauling Tanis clothes. She almost laughs again but there is Ilea, here in her arms, in the home Tanis grew up in. No hiding, no angry words, an actual wedding and all the trappings and it's almost overwhelming, enough so that she pulls away and has to compose herself. Ilea presses a kiss to her ear, murmuring quietly as she strokes her back. They have all night, Tanis knows that, they have much _more_ than tonight so taking their time should be the priority but this isn't what she wanted to happen. She didn't want to be laughing and crying, she wanted to be so close to Ilea that she'd be able to feel her heartbeat, both of them breathless and boneless but she takes a breath, tells herself to calm down and to take it slow, that there's nothing wrong with what she's feeling.  
  
Instead she steps back and finally asks a question that's been on her mind since she clapped eyes on Ilea before they exchanged their vows.  
  
"How are you not frozen like a block of ice in that dress?"  
  
Ilea tuts, smacking her arm gently. "It's an elven tradition; we wear our wealth."  
  
"And that wealth is clearly not in warmth."  
  
"No but I can _buy_ warmth."  
  
"Not if you freeze or sicken first!"  
  
"That's why I have you!" It would likely sound more convincing if Ilea hadn't shoved Tanis first or muttered ' _apparently_ ' under her breath.  "It's not as if your dress is much warmer, is it?"  
  
"I don't feel the cold like you do, fire dragon heart remember?" Privately, Tanis would agree, the ornamental scales heavier than she expected but providing very little in the way of warmth. She's not going to tell Ilea that and give her any satisfaction.  
  
"How convenient." The only thing to do is kiss Ilea until she's breathless and clutching Tanis' arms hard enough to leave marks behind, her pupils dilated. "Are you going to get me out of it then?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Neither of them point out that Ilea will be even colder as she turns in Tanis' arms, not when her cheeks are already flushed too and when Tanis strokes a finger along her ear, Ilea moans. However, when she finally gets a good look at Ilea's gown and the jewelled bodice, she finds herself stifling a curse at how many buttons and fastenings she's about to contend with.  
  
"How do you-" She mutters, more to herself than to Ilea but the elf turns slightly anyway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, hold still, all these silly, fiddly clasps – why does anyone make a fastening so small?" Ilea tries and fails to stay completely silent. "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
"No. Not at all, it's the cold," Ilea insists sounding anything but convincing.  
  
Tanis pulls Ilea so her chest is flush to her back, sliding a hand down her belly over the soft fabric of the dress and strands of jewels, her other hand gathering the skirt up as she goes until her hand is between the elf's legs, cupping her mound through her smallclothes. She's warm and wet and Tanis doesn't even bother pulling the underwear down, choosing instead to move it just enough so she can slip a finger inside her. "I think you're plenty warm."  
  
"Tanis _please_ ," she gasps, arching into the touch so Tanis obliges with two fingers, thumb pressed hard against Ilea's clit. "Right there! Oh! _Tanis_!" The kiss is frantic, the angle awkward as Ilea thrusts her hips, whining in the back of her throat until she clenches tight around Tanis' fingers, trembling, barely able to hold herself up. Normally Tanis would be surprised but with all they've had to do before the wedding they've hardly had any time together and they've almost certainly been far too tired to enjoy one another. She's careful when she slides her fingers out so she can move them to where they'll both be more comfortable until the issue of the dress becomes rather obvious.  
  
"Wait, let me get that thing off you."  
  
Together they manage, shimmying Ilea free of her glittering gown and she turns, wraps both arms around Tanis' neck and kisses her as her fingers – clever archer's fingers – find the little hidden clasps of the back of the scale gown, opening them so the dress Tanis wears falls to the floor. She slips her shoes off and starts to deal with the stockings but there's Ilea again, turning them and pushing Tanis so she lands on the bed, knees bent, feet flat on the floor and Ilea is there, teasingly dragging her fingers up Tanis' legs, the thin fabric of the stockings nowhere near enough to disguise the warmth of her fingertips. The elf trails her fingers all the way up to the inch or so of lace at the top, toying with it until Tanis gasps and realises she was hold her breath. Ilea kisses her left thigh just above one stocking and rolls it down with utmost care, tickling the back of one knee until Tanis laughs and straightens her leg, doing the same when her bare foot is revealed until Tanis tries to pull away.  
  
She forgets how strong Ilea is when she catches that foot and doesn't let go until Tanis is breathless.  
  
Then she repeats the whole process again but kisses her way up that leg, pausing only to urge Tanis to lift her hips so she can slide her underwear down to join the pile of clothes on the floor. She has her own stockings to remove and Tanis is almost disappointed they didn't take the time to strip for one another the way they did after the engagement although Ilea had to help her out of the ceremonial armour and all the unfamiliar clasps and buckles she couldn't find by memory alone. She makes to move further up the bed but Ilea drops to her knees, murmuring out a question Tanis can only nod in reply to as she lets her legs fall further apart, going pliant in Ilea's hands. Sometimes they tease – actually whenever they have the chance to tease without others hearing or having to take a watch they draw it out – but Ilea just glances up and waits for Tanis to nod before she sets to work, slow broad licks of her tongue until Tanis is arching back against her. She doesn't know what sort of nonsense falls from her lips, only that Ilea's hands feel like iron bands about her thighs as she holds her, doesn't let her do much to dictate the pace as traces up with her nose, tongue following to her clit and at last lets go of one thigh, teasing only for a moment before she presses two fingers in.  
  
Tanis comes so hard her toes curl.  
  
Which soon turns into a cramp that has her leaping from the bed, almost kicking Ilea in the face as she tries to hop around on unsteady legs as she tries to stretch out her toes and not cry.  
  
"Is this something you all kept from me..." Ilea asks as she carefully guides Tanis to a sitting position, kneeling on the floor as she massages the ball of her foot and then up her ankle and to her calf.  
  
"Cramp. I'm not used to shoes like that," she replies, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry."  
  
"We have all night and all day and however long before someone comes to check on us," Ilea reminds her with a wicked grin before she snorts. "Besides, do you remember that time I accidentally smacked the back of my head into your nose?"  
  
"I think Oran thought we'd lost our minds."  
  
They both laugh and soon enough Tanis can move her foot without being sure her whole leg is about to fall off and they lie back together, Ilea walking her fingers up Tanis' side as she reaches over to the dresser by the bed, awkwardly fumbling the drawer until she finds what she's looking for.  
  
"Courtesy of married friends in the nomad camp," Tanis says as she passes a small glass bottle to Ilea.  
  
"Is this," she pauses, taking a sniff before her a delighted smile creeps across her face, "a stamina draught?"  
  
"You wouldn't keep up with a dragon knight otherwise."  
  
In no time at all, Ilea has downed the potion, let the bottle drop to the bed and takes hold of Tanis' wrists, pinning them above her head, the mirth of moments ago forgotten almost entirely.  
  
"I'll show _you_ stamina," she mutters, sounding so like she did when they first met when they were nothing more than young women, angry and hurting, that she has to laugh and lean up to kiss her because she's never loved anyone like this in all her life and they have a future clear and bright stretched before them.


End file.
